James Moriarty
'James "Jim" Moriarty ' - antagonista w serialu Sherlock, jedyny na świecie "przestępca doradczy", który stanowi kontrast dla "detektywa doradczego" Sherlocka Holmesa. Urodził się w 1976 roku i jest siedem lat starszy od swojego przeciwnika. Wygląd Moriarty jest raczej niskiego wzrostu, brakuje mu kilku centymetrów do Holmesa i jest smuklejszy. Ma ciemne czarne włosy, brązowe oczy i bladą skórę. Prawie zawsze nosi pełne garnitury (Westwood) w różnych kolorach, zwykle do kompletu zakłada krawat. Jako Richard Brook ubiera się dużo luźniej i ma nieuczesane sterczące we wszystkie strony włosy. Osobowość Jim jest prawdziwym geniuszem kryminalnym, sadystą i psychopatą. Wykazywał wysoką inteligencję, pewność siebie, niezdolność do wyrzutów sumienia i arogancję. Wykazywał także cechy makiaweliczne. Jego poczucie humory było podobne do tego Sherlocka: cyniczne, sarkastyczne i dziecinne, lecz w przeciwieństwie do niego był również sadystyczny i często mówił tonem, który służy do zastraszania i denerwowania rywali. Od dziecka bawił się śmiercią. W 1989r. zabił Carla Powersa tylko dlatego, że ten się z niego śmiał. Był dobry w tym co robił i miał wielką sieć ludzi pracujących pod nim. Powierzchownie wykazywał troskę o dzieci, czego przykładem jest wypłacanie dużych sum Jeffowi Hope za każde dokonane zabójstwo. Miał obsesję na temat Sherlocka Holmesa i cieszył się swoją rolą jako czarny charakter. Był w stanie zrobić absolutnie wszystko, żeby tylko się nie nudzić. Miewał częste wahania nastroju, był bezwzględny, popełniał morderstwa i torturował ludzi w najbardziej sadystyczny sposób. Nie interesowało go, że ludzie umierają z jego winy, uważał, że umieranie jest rolą człowieka. Swobodnie odnosił się do dokonanych przez siebie zbrodni, powołując się na to, że Carl się z niego śmiał, a on powstrzymał go od śmiechu. Niezależnie od sytuacji uciekał się do humoru, przy basenie drwił z Sherlocka, bo udało mu się przekonać detektywa, że był gejem. Moriarty za swoją jedyną słabość uważał bycie niezwykle zmiennym (a przynajmniej to zasugerował). Było to wyraźnie widoczne kiedy najpierw zdecydował porzucić swoją grę z Sherlockiem tylko po to aby kilka sekund później wrócić i zagrozić Holmesowi ponownie. Nie wykazywał troski o swoje życie i zdrowie, zdawał się nie odczuwać strachu przed śmiercią kiedy Sherlock miał go na muszce, a gdy detektyw zagroził, że zrzuci go z dachu, ten jedynie krzyknął. Biografia Wczesna działalność W 1989 roku Jim zamordował Carla Powersa, który jak twierdził, "śmiał się z niego". Trzymał jego buty przez prawie dwadzieścia lat, dopóki nie użył ich w grze prowadzonej z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Od tego momentu rozwinął swoją działalność przestępczą i stworzył dużą organizację, która rozciągała się na cały glob. Za kulisami Moriarty pracował jako sponsor, informator i mózg operacyjny. Zainteresowanie Sherlockiem zaczęło powoli graniczyć z obsesją, nie powstrzymywało go to jednak od próby zabójstwa detektywa, kiedy to zaczynało momentami opadać. W swojej działalności nigdy nie ma bezpośredniego kontaktu ze swoimi klientami. Jeff Hope, jeden z jego klientów, próbował zamordować Holmesa, został jednak powstrzymany przez Johna Watsona, przyjaciela i współlokatora niedoszłej ofiary. Hope ujawnił, że ma sponsora jednak nie chciał podać jego nazwiska, dopiero kiedy zdenerwowany Sherlock zaczął sprawiać mu ból wykrzyczał nazwisko Moriarty. Moriarty pomógł przemycić organizację przestępczą Czarny Lotos do Londynu, Sherlock i John znów jednak udaremnili ich plany, a przywódca organizacji Shan miała krótką rozmowę na czacie z Jimem, została wówczas zastrzelona przez jednego z jego snajperów aby nie wyjawić jego tożsamości. Ostatecznie decyduje się na prowadzenie gry z Sherlockiem, zmuszając go do rozwiązywania zagadek w wyznaczonym czasie i z wiedzą, że jeśli zawiedzie zakładnik zostanie wysadzony w powietrze. Uznając do za wystarczającą motywację. Przebiera się za chłopaka Molly Hooper i odwiedza Sherlocka w laboratorium, detektyw nieświadomy, że ma obok siebie winnego błędnie wywnioskował (tak jak tego chciał Jim), że jest on gejem, co denerwuje Molly. Ujawnienie Kiedy Sherlock rozwiązał każdą z przygotowanych zagadek, Moriarty spotkał się z nim przy basenie, biorąc Johna jako zakładnika z przywiązanym ładunkiem wybuchowym i przygotowując snajpera. Jim grozi, że jeśli Holmes się nie wycofa to "spali jego serce", po tych słowach wychodzi. Sherlock pozbywa się materiałów wybuchowych i je odrzuca, jednak Moriarty pojawia się ponownie wraz z pozostałymi snajperami i stwierdza, że nie może im pozwolić na kontynuowanie tego co robią. Kiedy Holmes celuje bronią w materiały wybuchowe i grozi, że zginą wszyscy, dzwoni telefon przestępcy. Po krótkiej rozmowie i rzuconych groźbach w stronę rozmówcy Moriarty odchodzi i odwołuje snajperów. Później okazuje się, że rozmówczynią była Irene Adler. Jim daje jej rady w jaki sposób manipulować rodzeństwem Holmesów nadając im pseudonimy. Wspomina też, że nie prosi o nic w zamian, chcąc sprawiać tylko kłopoty, co sugeruje, że jego obsesja ponownie się pogłębia. Zdolności James jest niesamowicie inteligentną jednostką i wchodzi w skład najinteligentniejszych ludzi świata, mogąc rywalizować jedynie z Sherlockiem, Mycroftem, Magnussenem i Eurus. Był na tyle genialny i obeznany z manipulacjami aby bezpiecznie prowadzić rozmowę z Eurus, nie narażając się na niebezpieczeństwo, a nawet Sherlockowi było ciężko przewidzieć jego następne posunięcie. Miał zdolność zmiany barwy głosu oraz swojego zachowania - od rozbawionego, kpiącego, dziecinnego, spokojnego do agresywnego. To czyniło go tak trudnym do przewidzenia Terroryzm nie był mu obcy, miał opanowane strategie zastraszania, wiedział też dokładnie co zrobić aby zmusić innych do posłuszeństwa lub jak ich rozwścieczać. Ciekawostki * Drugi odcinek trzeciego sezonu Znak trojga i drugi odcinek czwartego sezonu Zakłamany detektyw to jedyne odcinki, w których Moriarty się nie pojawia, ani nie jest wspomniany. * Dzwonek w jego telefonie to "Stayin' Alive" autorstwa Bee Gees * Piosenka grana podczas gdy Moriarty okrada Tower of London w odcinku Ostatnia zagadka to "La gazza ladra" Gioachino Rossiniego . * Kilkukrotnie można zobaczyć go ze spinką lisa na krawacie. W baśniach braci Grimm znajduje się opowieść pod tytułem "Wesele pani Liszki", która pokazuje lisa, który udaje własną śmierć. Morairty pokazał również kopertę z Baśniami braci Grimm * Ulubionym kompozytorem Moriarty'ego jest Jan Sebastian Bach. * W Sherlock: The Casebook podaje się, że James urodził się w 1976 roku. *W odcinku Jego ostatnia przysięga Sherlock opisuje Moriarty'ego jako "Napoleona Zbrodni". de:Jim Moriartyen:Jim Moriartyes:Jim Moriartyro:Jim Moriarty Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Postaci pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Postaci negatywne Kategoria:Postaci z serialu